Talk:Housewares
Should this page have a spoiler warning tag ? Fontaine's Department Store Everywhere! I just noticed, while I was playing BaSE2 that you see the Fontaine's Department Store building from almost ever window! for example in the Silver Fin Restaurant you see the building and in the Service bay on the opposite side of the Deluxe? the worst part is that the windows in Silver fin show the what you see if you look out from the window from the right side, and the Service Bay from the left. (from the entrance of the deluxe.) Shacob (talk) 18:39, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :I think I noticed the same error. Pauolo (talk) 21:35, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :There is nothing new about them doing this in the game. The outside view has a background called a Sky Box or Sky Dome which is a geometric object the viewer is inside of which has a texture on its surface. Often to save effort the same texture is repeated for different compass directions. 'Views' in BS1/BS2 are repeated at least twice and possibly 4 times in places. You also can notice the same background being reused for multiple 'levels'. :- :You're right about the skybox but i think one way of explaining it in game is that the houswares builidng is slowly spinning around. It sounds dumb but it's just an idea 10:45, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Where are the bathrooms??? Despite the fact that there is two restaurants and a bar, there doesn't seem to be any bathrooms in the entire department store! Did the level deigners just forget to add bathrooms anywhere? There isn't even any on High street and Market street. 00:13, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Figure this is DLC and they had to finish it on a short budget/schedule to give the people who bought the 'Season Pass' something for their money before they shut down. SO extraneous things not part of the plot might not have got alot of consideration. With the TARDIS-like (sprawling interiors vs narrow 'pretty' exterior) discrepencies, maybe they thought - if The Doctor could get away with having no bathrooms, then .... (and you could always have them somewhere behind all the doors that dont open) On High Street I could see there being a "Restroom Deluxe" as a business venue to set the well-to-do apart from the ordinary folk :Practical things like bathrooms just seem to be something that frequently gets overlooked by designers of the various games. Both Arcadia and the Farmer's Market have NO bathrooms (I guess we're literally supposed to go squat in the woods). Minerva's Den (Level), if I remember, has only one set of bathrooms for the multiple departments. :It's somewhat understandable that they'd be more focused on cooler things that are part of the gameplay, they're videogame designers, not city planners. :Unownshipper (talk) 04:56, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Heh. They invented a Tonic (or Plasmid?) for that little problem.... :::Now I think I know why Organic Pockets was cut from the game: ::: :::Today's man is always on the go and shouldn't be held down by the call of nature. When you can't find a bathroom or a tree, we're here to help! Organic Pockets literally creates stretchy folds in your epidermis capable of storing almost anything you can think of (and we mean ANYTHING). Carry the day with Organic Pockets! :::Unownshipper (talk) 02:12, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Thats a good creation. High utilitity value that would make it (along with Hangover Remedy Tonic) a best seller in Rapture. :::Testxyz (talk) 03:39, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Exit Plaza? The Area where Ryan The Lion Preparatory Academy entrance and Cupid's Arrow has currently no page, maybe because we don't have a proper name. Well, on John Fuhrer official page: http://www.johnfuhrer.comThe area is named "Exit Plaza", what do you think? Shacob (talk) 18:15, May 11, 2014 (UTC) There's also several other names we could use. Shacob (talk) 18:17, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :I usually get the name of the areas from the loading screens or simply the ones displayed when you enter one area or another. In this case this hub has no name at all. You get "Cupid's Arrow" displayed when you enter the sex shop, "Ryan The Lion Preparatory Academy" when you enter the school and "Bathyspheres DeLuxe" when you enter the showroom, but before that one the area has no name displayed. Still if you can think of a good name that would sound legit please share it here. Pauolo (talk) 18:43, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Where is Housewares now? Our last interaction with the Housewares building was after we placed the Lutece Particle in Fontaine's office to make the prison rise and we were chloroformed. What happened once we were blacked out, was that Atlas, his men and Elizabeth escaped the prison via presumably a bathysphere (how else?), leaving the building. What happened to the actual building? As the active Lutece Particle was left at the top of the building (it is too far up and too powerful to get down), wouldn't this mean that Housewares continued to float up wards, past Rapture, out of the ocean and up to the skies? Elizabeth mentioned that the buildings of Columbia was "suspended in space time at a fix height," via the particle, so according to that, Housewares should be swirling around somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean. If this is true, how did Atlas and his men manage to escape quickly enough, before the building float too far? Unless they were ready to leave, from some hidden emergency escape room in Fontaine's office (Which could explain where they were hiding when Elizabeth arrived, as there are no visible entrances to another room in the office). --Shacob (talk) 18:47, March 5, 2016 (UTC) One Bathysphere (trip) maybe with only that many of Atlas's minions escaping with him (assuming the minefield prevented the escape previously, though Booker/Elizabeth seem to have had no trouble arriving). Fontaine/Atlas may not have cared all that much for the (crazy) minions he left behind, just getting his own ass out of the trap might've been HIS priority. Wasn't that a particle from Columbia with a height fixed at 25000 feet above sea level ? Assuming this fictional physical properties of Lutece type quantum particles (holding one 'particle' and having it transmit a force to suspend a trillion times its weight somehow) then it should have eventually ascended to a spot like that (and probably then drift away to who knows where (as these particles seem to have a convenient/magical height/altitude fixation, rather than being fixed XYZ in space - anchored to all the other particles across all the universes ????). 22:11, March 5, 2016 (UTC)